


Exam Stress

by MisterEAnon



Series: Mr Wolf/Nurse Giraffe Series [3]
Category: Toy Box Pals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exam Stress: Nurse Giraffe just doesn't know what she's doing wrong! Every time she tries to give the boys a prostrate exam, they always get hard and blow their load before she can finish. And now, it's time for Mr Wolf's first exam since he became sexually active... Can Nurse Giraffe remain professional with her closest friend, or will she overcome her nervous awkwardness just in time to prove to Mr Wolf that there's more reasons to look forward to a visit to the nurse then a lollipop after? Third story in the Mr Wolf/Nurse Giraffe series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Stress

Nurse Giraffe was, somewhat predictably, nervous. But this time, it wasn't for the usual reasons.

Today was the day of Mr. Wolf's exam. She cared deeply for Mr. Wolf, knowing he had no one else to care about him, because he didn't trust anyone else enough to approach them anymore, let alone open up to them. She wanted to make sure he was in perfect health and feeling good.

The problem was, she suspected he might start feeling a little too good.

Today's exam would primarily be a prostrate exam. And whenever she gave one of the boy-toys a prostate exam, they would inevitably end up blowing their load in the air while she was still hoof-deep inside them.

Every time it happened, it made her feel even more awkward, to the point she could barely finish the exam and shove a lollipop against their chest as she escorted them away from her 'work area' before shuffling back to collapse into a pillow, groaning and generally feeling awful about herself. Literally everyone else had grown up, becoming comfortable with their new sexual natures. Why couldn't she?

Well… That wasn't exactly true anymore. Now that Mr. Wolf had finally come out of hiding from wherever he was for so very long, she wasn't alone in being inexperienced and uncertain. For once, she was the one who was more experienced, more comfortable with the idea, and she didn't really know how to feel about it--

“Nurse?”

She stiffened up. Oh, gosh. While she was busy moping around and fretting about the exam, Mr Wolf himself had snuck up on her. “Y-Yes, Mr Wolf?”

He looked a little bemused, tilting his head quizzically in the iconic expression of a curious, puzzled dog. “I'm here for my exam. Am I… Early?” he questioned, pressing his paws together. “If I'm early, I can go-”

She waved at him, glancing at her wall clock. The hanging wristwatch revealed that he was, in fact, right on time. “No! No, you're good. I just lost track of time,” she apologized, leaning over to hug him. He eagerly returned the hug, wagging immediately. 

As she pulled back from the hug, gazing at his face, he stilled and wiggled a little. Oh, she knew that look… She gently rubbed under his chin with a hoof, affectionately petting him as she gave a firm nod. In an instant, he was upon her, leaning forward to kiss her with all the enthusiasm an excited canine could bring to bear.

Ever since she'd kissed him the first time, he'd admitted to feeling the urge to kiss her again and again every so often. At first, he'd tried to deny his urges, but it just made him withdraw into himself, obviously growing more miserable each time, and accidentally hurting her feelings. Seeing him flinch whenever she met his eyes made her feel repulsive, but once he explained that he was doing his best to hold back like a 'good boy'…

Well, she'd certainly set him straight. She blushed, and only let him show his passion for a few seconds before gently, but firmly, pushing him away by the chest. He looked so blissfully happy, wagging up a storm as he gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time, as usual, that she couldn't help but feel she was making the right choice by letting him be so affectionate.

The fact that it made her just as excited was genuinely just a happy side benefit to taking care of her friend.

“It's fine, Mr Wolf. Consent is important, but I can't tell you yes if I don't know, okay?” He just nodded, still entranced by the sight of her. She blushed, and took his paw, tugging him over to her 'examination table', making him sit down with a gesture.

Mr Wolf had grown shy and reserved over the years, on the inside. He'd always been able to put on a perfect show when her performed as the bad guy, but that never truly counted. Seeing his only friend looking so nervous, more so then usual, concerned him to the point that even he found courage to speak up for her sake. 

“Nurse Giraffe? You seem… Bothered. Is there a problem? Should we reschedule?” he asked, ears folding down.

Her heart sank at the sight. No, she… She couldn't do that to him. He deserved better then for her to put off his health just because she couldn't get over her hangups like the rest. 

He also deserved the truth.

“No, Mr Wolf. To tell you the truth… Today's exam is a little different. Every single time I've had a boy over to perform it, they get-” She paused. “Excited. If… You know what I mean.”

Mr Wolf just looked confused. “Oh. Should I try not to get excited?” he asked, sounding as uncertain as she felt.

She… She needed a moment to think. “Do me a favor, Mr Wolf?” she asked, even as she climbed up on top of the 'examination table' next to him.

His response was immediate, instinctive. “Of course,” he answered her, looking attentively in her direction, even as he tried to suppress his worry. He was surprised to find her climbing into his lap, leaning against his chest and hugging him as her neck leaned past his head.

“Hold me while I think,” she said, gently ruffling his fur with her hooves, deep in thought. Could she tell him to hold back? Of course not- None of the other boys had been able to hold back. It would just make Mr Wolf sad that he wouldn't be able to resist. And she knew he was already anxious about resisting his urges. It just wouldn't be fair.

And why should he have to? All the other toys, from dapper, refined Mr Bun to rowdy, shameless Colt had grown comfortable with the idea, un-bothered by their inevitable orgasm at her hooves. It was wrong to shame Mr Wolf for the way his body would act, even if it was just from her being unable to disguise her feelings about it.

Mr Wolf squirmed beneath her. “Nurse?”

She idly pat his arm. “In a minute, Mr Wolf,” she cooed softly, still focused. But it wasn't easy to just… Suddenly be okay with something, like that. She'd never been like the others, going out to experiment sexually, no cares in the world. She was even more of an introvert Post-Innocence, and she knew it. She gave a soft sigh, slumping into his warm, firm chest. At least she had him. She knew he'd be happy to just hold her without question, stroking her and comforting her the moment she'd ask. He really was like her loyal pet puppy-

“Giraffe?”

She bit her lip. “Yes, Mr Wolf? What is it oh gosh.” As she sat back to look him in the face, she felt what he was trying to warn her about. It seemed that Mr Wolf had been distracted with his own inner thoughts, for he was stiff and starting to poke her from below, making her blush. “I… I see. And what are you thinking about, Mr Wolf?” she asked, mostly just to distract him as her mind raced-

He squirmed, which only made his arousal grind against her backside even more. “You,” he admit, glancing away.

Nurse Giraffe paused in her thoughts to stare at him. “Really? I mean, I'm- I'm not the most shapely of toys-” she started, only to feel his paw gently squeezing her shoulder.

“I don't care,” he rumbled, sounding reluctant to share his feelings. “You're… You. You're important to me just the way you are.”

She felt touched. In truth, her feelings about what he'd just said were fairly complex, even for her, but she realized she felt the same.

He was important to her, too.

Too important to just… Sit here and get hung up on her own worries when she should be taking care of him. 

“I'm a horrible nurse,” she mumbled into his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

“You are not-” he started to deny immediately, only to stop as she leaned back, pressing a hoof to his muzzle

“But I know how to make it up to you,” she murmured in as sultry a tone as she could manage, gently reaching down and loosening her skirt just enough that she could tug it off, leaving her wearing only her nurse outfit's top. She bit her lip as she felt his cock riding up between her cheeks, clenching them gently against him and feeling his plush flesh twitch and drool precum in response.

She hot-dogged the dumbfounded wolf until she was sure he was fully erect, carefully standing up and making a little show of rubbing his precum into her rump. “Oh, dear! It would seem you're making a little bit of a mess, Mr Wolf. Would you like me to help you with that?” she asked sweetly, making him nod in confusion.

She did her best to focus. She had to embrace it… Had to make her friend feel normal. The new normal that all the other toys shared but her. It tested her resolve, but she knew she could do it for him.

She had to. Even if he would disagree, she had to prove to herself she was still a good enough nurse to set her feelings aside for the sake of her patients, and her friends.

“Now, get down on all fours here on the table, Mr Wolf. Show me what you've got under your tail, like a good boy.”

He was looking more and more unsure, but as she said the magic words, his ears perked up and he obediently clambered into position, hiking his tail up and showing off his tailhole for her, wiggling his hips as he dripped precum down onto the table. He may not know a lot of things anymore, after so much had changed, but he knew with absolute certainty that he wanted to be her good boy.

She gently massaged his entrance, slow and firm, making him shiver. “I know it's weird, but you just have to get used to it, okay? Now… I'm looking forward to seeing you squirt, Mr Wolf. Be a good boy and stay still until you cum, okay?” she encouraged him, slowly pushing her hoof inside.

The Pals had all changed with their owner. While they weren't exactly fully anatomically correct, just about everything that could be pleasurably abused was present, and for the boys that included a prostrate. Even she, as a medical professional, wasn't fully certain if it had a point in the toys beyond making them feel good, but it was her duty to ensure it was in good health nonetheless.

She could feel him squirming for an entirely different reason as her hoof stretched his unused ass, lightly pressing against his soft inner walls. When she reached his prostate, he openly moaned, cock shooting a streak of precum. She blushed, and found her eyes lingering on his twitching, leaking cock, fully distracted from the exam for a few seconds.

“G-good. Go ahead and enjoy that, Mr Wolf. It's… Normal,” she encouraged. She firmly pressed, circling that special spot with her hoof, trying to feel out any irregular bumps or firmness. There wasn't any, of course, and her clinical thoughts didn't stop him from panting for breath. He looked so close, so desperate for release.

She bit her lip, and made a decision. “Cum for me, Mr Wolf. Cum for me like a good boy,” she commanded softly, gently rubbing circles into his prostate with her hoof.

Maybe she didn't have to bother. As soon as she said the order, he gasped, and seemed to find himself unable to resist, humping into the air and unloading his thick, warm cum all over the table. “I-I'm a good boy! I'm a g-good boy,” he whined, each thrust grinding her arm against his inner walls. She blushed, able to feel him clenching down around her.

“Shh. I know, Mr Wolf. You're my good boy,” she confirmed, just gently massaging away as he rode out his orgasm. Good fluff, but he came a lot. Once he'd stopped clenching down around her, she carefully extricated her hoof, inspecting it for a moment. Clean, of course, not that it had ever been any other way after an examination. 

She gazed at the sizable puddle of cum underneath him. Gosh, but was she so tempted to just… Reach over and dab some up, lick it right off her hoof…

She shook her head. No, of course not. That would be unsanitary, of course. (In theory, anyway.) She gently pat her patient between the ears. “Stay here, Mr Wolf. I have to go wash up.”

By the time she'd returned, hooves freshly scrubbed. She walked up to him, finding him still on the table where she'd left him. “Thanks for waiting, Mr Wolf. I see you left your cum here for me...” she started, shyly kissing his cheek. “Truth be told… I think seeing it's a little exciting. But we still have to clean up,” she instructed, grabbing a pal-sized paper towel cutting and wiping it up. As she discarded it into the trash, she noticed he was staring at her like he did when he was trying to resist a desire to lavish her with attention. She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the nose. “I know that look, Mr Wolf. Whatever it is, the answer's yessssohmygoodness!”

Upon hearing her acceptance, he reached forward, paws spreading her legs for a moment before dipping two digits inside of her. “G-goodness gracious, Mr Wolf, what's gotten into you?”

He looked nervous, but tried a brief joke. “You,” he tried, only to find it didn't make him feel any less tense. “Well… You taught me that whenever toys make each other feel good, and give each other release like that… The right thing to do is to return the favor. Right?” he asked, gently feeling out the walls of her pussy with firm fingers.

She… Well, she could hardly say that was wrong, but… Oh, stuff it. “Sit back. I'm coming up,” she told him, gently pushing his paw away as she climbed up onto the table next to him, lying down on her back.

(It was awfully good this wasn't an actual examination table for people. That would have been far too narrow.)

He stared at her bared slit as she spread her legs, lying on her back, and couldn't help but lick his lips… But he went back to gently slipping his fingers inside of her, curiously exploring the body of the woman he revered. 

She huffed, content to let him work. It did feel kind of nice, and she didn't mind letting him sate his curiooooh gosh. She let out a breathy moan as he suddenly found her sweet spot. Seeing her face, it was barely a second before he started hounding her there, focused on assaulting her weakness with his fingers as she groaned out.

Was this what it was like, when she was rubbing the boy's insides? It felt… Incredible. It didn't take long before her hips were bucking as well, trying to ride back into the penetration. “Haa… G-goodness, Mr Wolf, Right there…” she encouraged

His vigor increased to the point she couldn't- Couldn't focus, couldn't think, all she could do was lie back and take it as she melted under his ministrations. When she climaxed, clenching down snug around his fingers, he just kept on going. If she wasn't so insensate from bliss, she might have thought that turnabout was fair play.

Soon enough, she lay limp and spent, gasping for breath. The wolf withdrew his paw slowly, bringing it up to his face and inspecting it briefly before lapping her juices off. She tried to stand, but found she could barely lift her arms. She was…

Wow.

“Take me to bed,” she murmured softly, making his ears twitch. She felt strong paws heft her up, bridal-carrying her away as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she'd been set down in the same quiet, out-of-the-way corner bed they'd slept in previously.

He climbed into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his snout into her shoulder, gently wagging. She hadn't asked him to stay.

But, as she swiftly drowsed off, her last thought before she fell asleep was that she didn't want him to leave, either.


End file.
